oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Benedikt Boris
40,000,000Flying Trip: Noticing Gerhard's unwavering decision, Boris tries to remind him about how much he is worth, constantly pleading to him. | status = Deceased | birth = | doriki = | height = 6'6" ft. (201cm) | weight = 194lbs (88kg) }} Benedikt Boris was a renown doctor through Bluhen and, secretly, a child murderer that made use of people's trust in him. Amongst his notable victims is Apolline Hannah. With his other self labelled a criminal, Boris had warranted a bounty of 40,000,000. It is unknown who claimed this money after Boris was killed by Blumenthal Gerhard. Appearance Although he didn't live on Bluhen's High District, Boris always sought to hold himself up, having a middle aged, but well kept appearance. He keeps a rough and white skin, while having a combed short, light-grey blond hair.Flying Trip: Not knowing of Gerhard's invasion, Boris finally appears and enters his own home, suspicious. Boris's facial structure is odd, taking somewhat of a square shape, both for his chin and for his nose. Meanwhile, his eyes are sharp and have small black pupils, all of which are accompanied by thin and long eyebrows. His hair normally stays above his ears, however, at the sides of his face it goes down as sideburns. He dresses in a simple grey suit, using it even when he is tending to patients and going out to parties late at night. Alongside it, he sports a black bowtie, kept inside the blazer, and a white formal shirt. For footwear, Boris has simple dress shoes. Gallery Personality Boris holds up the façade of a benevolent and naive doctor,Flying Trip: Seeing himself cornered and attacked, Boris tries to look and sound confused at Gerhard's actions and presence. though, it is something pretty far from the truth. Indeed, Boris is deemed by Blumenthal Gerhard to be a "demon", he is a cunning and vicious man, making use of people's faith in him to take advantage and then backstab them later on. When endangered and unveiled of his secrets, Boris has two sides: his psycothical and his nervous one. Although he constantly gives heavy breaths and sweats at Gerhard's presence, Boris also sports a wicked smirk, not regretting any of his actions and being more worried about his life.Flying Trip: Gerhard concludes, upon seeing Boris's scary smile, that he is what the world calls "a demon". This nervous side can get the best of him, if the threat on his life increases, to the point that Boris even screams and reminds a person about his bounty. Relationships Bluhen Apolline Hannah: Blumenthal Gerhard: Powers & Abilities Given people's trust in him, Boris seemed to be quite the skilled and charismatic doctor. This same medicinal knowledge allowed him to become a wicked murderer, who often targetted children and managed to hide his evidence. His bounty of 40,000,000 was low for New World standards, though, it is indicative that he managed to avoid escape from the Authorities. Boris seemed to possess some degree of physical resistance, surviving an attack of Gerhard, while also surviving the embrace provoked by his fruit powers. History Murders At some point, Boris was entrusted with Apolline Hannah by her parents, since she harbored some unknown sickness. Sometime in-between, he murdered her in cold blood and stuffed her corpse into a hidden fridge. Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou from the Hunter x Hunter Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doctors Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters